Hey Hillwood, I know what we're gonna do this summer!
by Tacosaurus
Summary: Most of the 4th grade gang are sent to Summer Camp where Helga meets some new friends. Jelously arises for Arnold as people start to ponder if Ferb and Helga are a couple. Will he win Helga's heart? Or rather has she won his? Also, Perry and Abner go on some awesome missions which Pookie (Arnold's grandma) grows suspious of.


**Hello Readers! How goes life? Anywho,here is my latest ficlet. Yayz! I was thinking of how it would be intresting to see Helga have a possitive relationship with an another pink wearing, werid-headed lover from Phineas and Ferb. They have an excellent chemistry together. At least, I think they do...**

**Baljeet: Ahem...**

**Ohhh! I knew there was something I was forgetting! Doi! Here's Baljeet with this chapter's disclaimer...**

**Baljeet: Thank you... Tacosaurus does not own Phineas and Ferb (The show) and Hey Arnold. If she did... (Shivers)**

**HEY!*coughs* Here you go!**

* * *

><p><em>Helga was in a magnificent castle which pearly-white walls and elegant ceilings and elaborate decorations. Helga ,herself, was dressed in finery. The smooth, silk of her pink dress shimmered with golden swirls and her golden slippers on her dainty and small feet clicked softly against the floor. Helga's hair was in beautiful curls that fell gracefully down her back and shoulders, held by a dark pink ribbon. As she walked in to the sudden room before her, down a grand marble staircase, Helga saw all eyes fall towards her. To her delight, she shone out umong the rest, like a shmmering diamond in the raggeded rough. Helga strode towards the dance floor, many men offering her hand for the dance floor but she declined. She had promised her dance to another. He then appeared in a black tux and blue tie, holding out his hand, and his blue hat stuffed upon that beloved head. He was the one.<em>

_As the night drew to midnight, he drew her close. "Helga, you are my angel, my world, the very thing I live for" He whispered. Helga sighed blissfully._

_"Oh Arnold..." She swooned as he twirled her. Arnold drew Helga closer and closer..._

_"I love you..." She added._

_Their lips were almost touching..._

_"I love you too..." _

_Just as their lips were about to touch..._

"HELGA! TIME TO GET UP!"

* * *

><p>Helga's dreams were shattered before her opening eyes like the dust exploding from a slammed book. Ugh, the first day of summer camp. Brilliant... Why did she let Olga talk her parents in to this? Now she'd be spending the next few weeks with some random kids and the baboons in her class. Sighing as she rubbed her eyes, Helga stumbled out of bed. After cherishing the last few drops of warm shower water before the cold, grimy water in the cabin bathrooms, Helga got dressed in to her usual attire and trudged down stairs.<p>

"The bus will pick you up at Nine so no slacking Girl. You know how I feel about that..." Helga didn't bothering arguing with her dad this time. It was drawing close anyway.

"See you in a few weeks..." Helga mumbled as she dragged her suitcase along the ground. Olga ran up to her sister.

"Bye, bye baby sister. We'll miss you!" Olga broke down crying. Helga sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever... bye" Helga slammed her door just as the bus pulled up. The doors swung open to reveal her classmates gittering away to one another. The driver walked off the bus.

"Let me get that for you..."

"Thanks..." Helga walked on and sat down,alone. Phoebe was sitting next to Sheena so that was out of the question. Figuring poetry was the best option, Helga decided to write some in a sliver book. Using a pink book would be a big mistake. Especially if Arnold recognised it.

A couple of hours later, the bus arrived at a place called... Danville? It was much sunnier and welcoming than Helga's hometown that was for sure. Helga chose to ignore the doors opening.

Outside, a woman waved goodbye to the kids and three teenagers. "Goodbye kids, have fun!" A girl in pink spoke up.

"We will Mrs Flynn Fletcher!"

"Bye Mom!" A boy with a triangle head waved goodbye to his mother. The boy next to him waved. The ginger teen behind them groaned.

"Awh, cheer up Candace, it's only a few weeks..." A blonde boy comforted her.

"Yeah, a few weeks without WI-FI. Now how can I bust the boys?"

"You'll figure something out..." A girl with a blue bow muttered.

Back inside, Helga was writing poetry(and reading it under her breath) when she heard a shallow breathing behind her. Brainy. Just as Helga cracked her knuckles, a boy with a triangular head, a green haired boy carrying a platypus and a girl with a pink bow (along with what looked like three girl scouts) sat down. "Ummm, you do realise there is a person behind you right?" The boy with a triangular head asked.

"Yes." Helga replied through gritted teeth. As Helga went to strike Brainy, the green haired boy pinched Brainy in the neck and twisted a small section of the skin in his fingers. He let go as Brainy slid to the floor.

"Ferb!" The triangle-headed boy laughed.

"Heh. Nice one..." Helga smirked. 'Ferb' gave a thumbs up.

"I'm Phineas, this is my brother Ferb and my friends, Isabella, Gretchen, Addison and Millie." The girls waved.

"I'm Helga. " The blonde stated proudly.

"What's the 'G' stand for?" Isabella asked, tilting her head. Helga sighed.

"Geraldine" She stated flatly.

"Cool name!" Phineas beamed. Helga blinked rapidly.

"You're serious?" Ferb nodded.

"Well, Geraldine is actually a refined and well-classed name. Your parents must be extremely proud of you to choose it..." He spoke with a British accent.

"Well, actually..." Helga began, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"PHINEAS AND FERB! WHAT ARE YOU UP TO?" A ginger teen yelled.

"Just talking to a new friend"

"I'm watching you..." Helga raised an eyebrow.

"Friend of yours?"

"No, she's our sister, Candace"

"High-strung much?" Ferb and Phineas smirked a little.

"You could say that..."

* * *

><p>Arnold looked over at Helga. "Helga seems to be getting on well with the new kids..." He mused to Gerald.<p>

"Yeah, for once..." Gerald mumbled.

"Gerald, give her a break, she's not that bad..."

"Not that bad?! Arnold! She picks on you everyday! Heck! She'll probably be calling him Triangle -Head or something..." Laughter could be heard. Arnold took one last look, smiling. It was great to see Helga be nice for once...

"So what do you think we'll be doing?"

"Survival skills and all that. Mhmm, that's the life"

"Apparently, there will be a dance at the end. Any one you wanna dance with?" Arnold smirked at Gerald who gulped. He knew Gerald's feelings for Phoebe.

"Heh, heh... Maybe... What about you?" Arnold shrugged.

"I don't know..."

"What about Lila?"

"I'm over her..." Gerald sat up in alarm.

"And just when were you planning on telling me that?"

"I don't know! Soon!" Arnold sighed. "It was when we were with your sister a lot that I realised I didn't like her like her... I like someone else..."

"Who's the lucky girl then Arnold?" Gerald then feigned a gasp."It's not Rhonda is it?"

"What?! NO!" The pair laughed.

"Who then?"

"I'm not saying..."

"Awh, why not? I'm your best bud, man. Who is it?"

"I want it to be a surprise..."

"Whatever you say man..."

* * *

><p>Helga blinked in shock.<p>

"You guys built a roller-coaster? That's so... so... awesome!" She exclaimed, grinning.

"Yep. Hey!" Phineas snapped his fingers. "You could help us build something epic this summer camp!"

"Really?"

"Of course! If we're not in the same group then we can do it in our spare time..."

"I'd love to..." Helga smiled widely for the first time in weeks.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving, Mr. Simmons cleared his throat. "As you know, this camp is tradition to the founding of Danville School and PS118..." The group cheered. "So we will be celebrating 100 years of unity! Isn't that something special?"<p>

"Also, I'll be assigning groups. These are your activity groups. First of all, we have Phoebe, Nadine, Rhonda, Stinky, Millie, Irving and Curly."

"Rhonda! Mr. Simmons even recognises our love!" Curly swooned, hugging Rhonda. The black-haired girl shoved Curly away, both in alarm and disgust.

"Ick! As if I'd ever be in love with you!" Rhonda gagged.

"Next, we have Sheena, Stacy, Candace, Jeremy, Buford, Peapod Kid, Sid,Lila, Brainy and Eugene." Mr. Simmons continued.

"Then there is Helga, Arnold, Phineas, Isabella, Gerald, Ferb and Gretchen." Helga frowned but was secretly overjoyed.

"Great, I'm stuck with Football- Head and Tall-Hair boy. What fun..."

"Great to be working with you too Helga..." Arnold muttered, rolling his eyes. He wouldn't admit that his heart was thumping quickly in his chest.

"Helga! We're working together! This is great! We can work on their latest projects!" Isabella grinned.

"What are we gonna work on?" Isabella shrugged.

"I don't know. I'll go ask"

"Hey Phineas, whatcha' doin'?" Isabella then asked Phineas.

"Nothing much, just thinking of what we should do tomorrow. Ferb was thinking Jetpack bikes..."

"What about hover board racing?" Isabella suggested.

"Hmmm, not bad... I'll think about it..." Phineas grinned.

"Great! Bye, Phineas!"

"So?"

"We might be doing Hover Board Racing..."

"Awh, sweet! Now, I'm definately glad about this group!" Helga grinned. Maybe summer camp, wasn't going to be so bad after all...

* * *

><p><strong>Just a quick note, Here are my parings so far:<strong>

**HelgaXArnold**

**PhineasXIsabella**

**I need some help sooo...**

**Leave suggestions, questions and pairing ideas below!**


End file.
